


You're making me so damn cold!

by BabyDracky



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby has always loved John's very warm and skilled hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're making me so damn cold!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the First Time Meme @ my LJ in 2010 for Pippii  
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

Bobby can't move. For the very first time in his life he doesn't feel anything. Certainly not the cold his body is actually providing.

"You're a so damn cold bastard, Drake" snarls his once called best friend.

If Bobby could smiled at this moment he would have.

He definitely doesn't mind listening to John complaining. Really. It is so far better than having him trying to roast him alive.

He is starting to feel the warmth the pyrokinesist is sending through his burning hands. So much better to have him using his mad flames to break his ice this way, his skill hands traveling through his frozen body.

Bobby has always had a thing for John's hands. He has always like to watch them play with that Zippo, open-close, open-close, open-close, a tic that would drive everybody mad, everybody but him. He likes how John's hands can be gentle when manipulating flames, how they're skill enough to draw wonderful figures in red.

Bobby has often dreamed what those burning hands would feel on his skin, what patterns they would draw.

A shame he couldn't feel it properly right now.

"You're freezing all over again, golden boy!" growled his once called enemy.

"I can't control it!" and Bobby is actually laughing.

"If you weren't you, I would burn you to the core and feel really insulted Popsicle" John is now maliciously smirking.

"Sorry" whispers Bobby.

"No, you're not!" sighs John working all over again Bobby's frozen feet.

Bobby smiled at him, warm through the ice his body has turned into.

"Though, next time you turn into an iceberg when I try to surprise attack and fuck you, I'll finish myself alone and let you watch what you're missing, got it?"


End file.
